Segundas oportunidades
by blue kirito
Summary: Kouen le harta, ¿por qué no intentarlo con el rey de la seducción?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **Segundas oportunidades**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kouen le harta, ¿por qué no intentarlo con el rey de la seducción?**

 **Sinbad x Judal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance +16**

 **.**

Sinbad, el rey de los siete mares, reconocido en todo el mundo debido a sus grandiosas aventuras pero sobre todo, dueño de un legendario libido. Se rumora en el bajo mundo que ha tenido intimidad con más de mil mujeres y que ha preñado a la mitad. Son muchas las que buscan los favores sexuales de su majestad que tampoco se hace del rogar. Aunque siendo honesto a últimas fechas es tedioso y repetitivo. A pesar de haber inventado diversos juegos las cosas no mejoran. Hoy mira aburrido a las bailarinas en una de las tantas fiestas de Sindria. Bosteza disimuladamente, apoya las manos en la mesa con intención de retirarse pero se paraliza al contemplar la mayor obra de arte de todos los tiempos.

\- Wow...

Los orbes dorados se centraron en una jovencita de exuberante delantera, que trae una especie de top rosa que apenas logra contener los pechos que parecen a punto de explotar, además de un largo faldón abierto a los costados y que permite la apreciación de sus deliciosas y blancas piernas. El abdomen de la muchacha está un tanto más trabajado de lo que acostumbra pero, por extraño que parezca le sienta de maravilla.

Ella coge varios cuchillos de una mesa e inicia con el espectáculo. Toma unos diez por mano y los balancea cual si fuesen abanicos, da giros y piruetas, hace seductoras extensiones con las piernas dando una idea de la maravillosa elasticidad que posee. De vez en cuando sus movimientos pierden el ritmo, seguramente le pesan los pechos. Sinbad se relame imaginando como sería exprimirlos entre sus poderosas manos. El calor invade su cuerpo y su miembro palpita sin hacer más.

 _«- Tranquilo muchacho. »_

El monarca inspira hondo para recobrar el control de si mismo. Decide deleitarse con tan fina danza que una vez acaba se retira también la protagonista. Sinbad se siente tentado a ir tras ella pero su reputación le precede. Sabe que por la noche y por voluntad propia le visitará en sus aposentos.

...

A eso de las dos de la madrugada el rey se duchó, perfumó y puso la ropa y joyas más costosas que posee. Debe estar preparado para tan despampanante belleza. No pretendía mostrarse urgido así que cogió el primer libro a su alcance que resultó ser de arquitectura. No entendió una palabra pero igual es pura apariencia. Se sentó en el lecho y se dispuso a mirar los "dibujitos". Transcurridos unos aburridos, tediosos e insufribles cuatro minutos llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante~.

Empleó el tono más grave y lascivo en su repertorio. Sonrió ampliamente al adentrarse la mujer de sus sueños que cerró la puerta con seguro.

\- Qué onda rey idiota.

Esa forma de saludarle tan inusual le descolocó por completo pero también le hizo pensar que era una doncella ruda. ¡Lo que podrían hacer juntos!

\- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

\- ¿Qué más? Escuché mucho de ti, ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Que eres un semental.

\- Ja ja ja ja. Digamos que le hago honor a los rumores. ¿Vienes con alguna propuesta?

\- Comprobarlo. Mi anterior amante era bastante bueno pero su carácter me saca de quicio.

\- ¿Me podrías decir su nombre?

\- Ren Kouen.

Sinbad frunció el ceño, el único ser que podría arrebatarle el título de mejor amante. La visitante hirió su orgullo. Le hará ver el cielo y las estrellas, de eso puede estar segura.

\- Juro que mañana no podrás caminar.

\- Ya veremos - sonrió retadora.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas primor?

\- Judal.

 _«- Igual al sacerdote del Imperio, que coincidencia. »_

\- Ven - hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

\- Ven tú.

Una pronunciada curva se formó en los labios del mayor. Hasta ahora todas se le han ofrecido, casi suplicado de rodillas. Judal es la primera remilgosa.

 _«- Interesante. »_

Sinbad se levantó y acercó a la víctima dando potentes pisadas, como muestra de lo que le espera. La tomó por los hombros y azotó contra la puerta.

\- ¡Mmm! Animal je.

Si, seguramente a ella le encanta el trato burdo. Colocó las manos en la pequeña cintura y subió rozando la tersa piel, acarició la espalda con la diestra y se dispuso a soltar el amarre del top, dejaría en libertad al oprimido par de suculentos senos. Al lograrlo su rostro se puso azul, luego verde y finalmente blanco.

\- J-Judal... se te han caído los...

Un par de bolas rodaron por el suelo. Sinbad estaba demasiado aterrado como para atreverse a mirar.

\- No le des importancia - susurró en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo - Esas cosas pasan.

¿A si? ¿Enserio? Vaya, parece que aún tiene mucho que aprender. Bueno. Judal es linda aún con el pecho plano. Un incidente menor no le privará de marcarla y hacerla suya. La capturó por la cadera y alzó colocándose entre sus piernas, mismo instante en que advirtió un "sobrante" entre ellas.

\- Judal...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres un chico?

\- Jamás dije lo contrario.

\- ¡Oh por dios! - le soltó provocando que cayese de sentón - ¡Eres gay! ¡Al igual que Ren Kouen!

\- Y verás que si te das una oportunidad tu también.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Largo!

\- Ah no, ahora me cumples.

\- ¡Me gustan las mujeres!

\- Ajá. Admitelo. Desde el momento en que se cayeron los melones supiste lo que era y no te importó. Puedo ver tu rukh, me deseas.

\- ¡A la mujer que pensé eras!

\- Falso. Nah, olvídalo. No le llegas ni a los tobillos a Kouen. Mmm supongo que iré de visita al Reino de Alma Toran, dicen que el príncipe Aladdin es un enano pervertido.

\- ¿Te da igual quién sea?

\- A ti también, ¿de qué te quejas? Quiero un hombre que llene mis expectativas. Si ese mocoso lo es me vale madres que tenga diez.

\- ¿No tienes moral?

\- Y me lo dice el de los hijos regados. Ahí te vez. Espero que tu "moral" - formó unas comillas con los dedos - Quite tu eterna expresión de fastidio. Eso me pasa por ser amable.

\- ¿Eh?

El oráculo salió volando por la ventana. Los ojos de Sinbad se centraron en los frutos, efectivamente melones en el suelo.

 _«- Mi expresión... Él lo sabía y por eso... »_

¿Por qué ya no se siente pleno con una chica? Ahora lo entiende, no se aburrió de ellas es solo que desarrolló gustos distintos y estúpidamente dejó ir a su mejor opción. Judal en verdad le atrae como nadie.

\- Maldición... que imbécil...

Esa "hermosa bailarina" dejó muy claro que no ruega y peor aún, no da segundas oportunidades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Mi estimado Sinbad, sin duda es usted el rey idiota. Bueno, en caso de que tengan curiosidad en este fic Judal si estaba enamorado de Sinbad pero ante su desprecio fué a consolarse con chiquito bebé. Nos vemos en otra y una vez más, gracias por leer!**


End file.
